jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo
|species = Velociraptor|status = Deceased| Died = 2015|role = Park attraction}} Echo was one of the Velociraptors that were being trained by Owen Grady during . Physical Appearance In the film , Echo is brown with dark blue striping as well as having dark blue around her eyes. The most noticeable trait is the scar on the left side of her muzzle. Because of the dark blue around her eyes, she can easily be confused for her packmate Blue. The difference between the two raptors is that Blue's striping does not fully cover her eyes, her blue coloration whom she is named after is brighter, and Blue's stripe has white in it. On the Jurassic World website, her coloration is almost identical to the movie except that the dark blue in her skin is mostly absent or is very faint. In the LEGO Jurassic World toyline and the LEGO Jurassic World game, Echo is orange with dark green markings from head to tail and light blue stripes on the green markings. In Hasbro's Jurassic World toy line Echo has two variations. Her basic Raptor figure has orange-brown skin with lime striping and lacks the sickle claw that members of her species have. Echo's "Growler" figure is lime with yellow stripes. Both figures lack her signature scar. In the promotional image for her pack featured on the packets of Jurassic World fruit snacks and in The Park is Open Echo has a bright gold color. Movies= Story Creation Echo was created by InGen for the IBRIS Project where she was the third Velociraptor created for the facility.According to the LEGO website, Blue is the oldest, Delta is the second oldest, and Charlie is the youngest, which means that Echo was the third raptor to be created. When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. In her youth, she battled Blue for control of [[Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack|the park's Velociraptor pack]], but Blue was the victor. Echo gained a scar across her face from the encounterEmpire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Archived from https://web.archive.org/web/20150609212747/http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/ and her jaw became permanently offset. Due to her permanent sneer, some of the Jurassic World dinosaur handlers nicknamed her "Elvis".LEGO Jurassic World - Echo Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/echo-a1d866c128bb43509c53eb977657e30f Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Echo and her packmates were used to stop the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. However, Echo and her packmates were able to communicate with the hybrid, which ordered them to attack the humans following them. Her and Delta then arrive back at the compound and attack the mobile veterinarian vehicle (MVU-12) Claire Dearing and the Mitchell brothers were hiding in. After Delta kills an InGen trooper, Echo lunges through the driver's side window and tries to kill Claire but ends up falling out. They then continue their pursuit of the vehicle on foot. Echo tried to attack the driver's side again, but is driven into a tree by Claire. They later caught up with Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach, and reinstated Owen as their pack alpha. When the Indominus ordered them to attack again, they instead followed Owen's orders. Sadly, the two were overwhelmed by the hybrid. Delta was thrown into the Winston's Steakhouse Grill and roasted alive while Echo was snatched by the hybrid's jaws and thrown away. Relationships Blue Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo cooperated with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw. Nonetheless, Echo respected Blue and tried to avenge her with Delta after the Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Sadly, both raptors were overpowered and killed. Delta While they don't interact much in the film, it is assumed that Delta and Echo have a respectful relationship. They are shown to work together, such as when they attacked Claire and the Mitchell brothers in the MVU-12 vehicle. After Blue was seemingly killed by Indominus, Echo and Delta worked together to try and avenge her, but both were overpowered. Gallery Raptor Squad.jpg|Echo with her pack. Echo herself is located to the far right of the image. Raptorecho.png JWRaptors.jpeg|Echo with her pack, Echo is located in the back. EchoJump.jpg|Echo jumping Echo-killing-pig.png|Echo killing a pig RaptorSquadInEclosure02.png|Echo and company running RaptorSquadInEclosure.png It'saTrap.png|Echo and Delta surrounding survivors Raptor11.jpg Jurassic-world-new-trailer-gif-6.gif EchocorneringGang.jpg Jurassic world ambush by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93egz0.jpg jurassic_world_teamwork_by_wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg|Echo and Delta attack Indominus Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg That Things Part Raptor.jpg Raptors and I-Rex.jpg Velociraptor-detail-header.png Raptors hunting.jpg Blue-vs-claire.png Tumblr npy8oll3W31r696mfo2 500.gif Tumblr static 1p9oxhupz5lw00408ggk8k0g8 640 v2.gif echojumpingthrough.jpg Raptor pratical effect.jpg|Echo hissing at Leon Raptor-meets-kid-with-Owen-TV-Spot-screenshot.jpg|Echo watching Leon Delta is killed.png|Echo's presumed final moments StripeRaptor1.png Raptor echo.png |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Echo appears in the game ''LEGO Jurassic World. Legoechogame.png LEGO Owen and Raptor Squad.jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic World A toy of Echo will be released as a part of the Jurassic World toy line at a retail price of nine dollars along with her other packmates, excepting Blue.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Like the toys of her fellow subordinates, Charlie and Delta, her toy lacks the sickle claw that Velociraptor had in both the movies and real life. There is also an Echo Growler figure. It is a repaint of the Blue Growler. Jurassic-world-raptor-echo.jpg|Echo Raptor figure. Echogroweler.jpg|Echo growler. LEGO Jurassic World Echo and Charlie are included in the set 75920 Raptor Escape. Legoecho.png Echo CH detail image 744w.jpg Behind the scenes Because several scenes where Delta and Echo are together are in darkness, fans often get the two confused. The most notable instance is that it was originally thought that Echo was the one that became incinerated. This, however, is not the case, as the raptor tossed by the Indominus is brown with blue striping. The only raptor with this coloration is Echo, meaning that it was Delta that got burned. It was also initially believed that it was Blue who participated in chasing MVU-12 due to the similarities between Echo and Blue, though this can be proven to be Echo due to the fact that the raptor who attacks the driver's side of the medical vehicle has dark brown skin instead of grey and the blue in her color scheme being not as bright, lacking white, and fully circling the eye orbit. But most notably is that the raptor that attacked the Claire on the road loses her camera afterward, whereas Blue still possessed her camera when she encounters the protagonists in Main Street. Another, yet not as major of a discrepancy in the same sequence, was that it was initially believed that Echo was the one tazed by the Mitchell brothers. But the raptor in question is green instead of brown, Echo's distinct blue markings, and most importantly, still has her head camera. This means it was Delta that was tazed. It is believed by some fans that Echo survived the fight with the Indominus rex. This is because Blue was tossed by the Indominus similarly and survived. Another cited evidence of proof is the Velociraptor vocalizations can be heard in the background as Blue disappears in Main Street. Echo is flung by the Indominus rex in a very similar way Rexy flung The Big One in . Like The Big One, there is a goof where she briefly disappears while in her attacker's jaws. Also, during the scene with Echo chasing after Claire, Gray, and Zach in MVU-12 shows Claire looking at the rear view mirror and seeing Echo, much like in the first film where Robert Muldoon looks at the rear view mirror while Rexy is chasing the jeep he is driving. References de:Echo ru:Эхо Category:Jurassic World characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Possibly Living Category:Antiheroines Category:Named animals